Black Tears Don't Hide In Rain
by WillVanry
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't the goofy, and sometimes dumb, Fire Dragon Slayer we all know and love, but instead the biological son of Acnologia and heir to the ancient Dragon Slayer's legacy? Will his blood ties force him into destroying those he cares about, or will his feelings for a special mage cause him to turn on his mentor and father? NaLu is main ship, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. This sorry is of my own design, and is not Canon in any way.**

Author's Note: Hey guys, WillVanry here. This story is not original, I just decided to put my own twist on it. I can name at least three other writers who did the same thing. Speaking of other writers, the person who influenced me to write this is my friend FTNaLuCelestialFire. Quite the mouthful, don't you think? This story is somewhat influenced by their work, but it's my hand that brought these words to life. Also, this story has no connection to my other Fairy Tail story, The Dragon's Little Fairy.

I'm going to throw a few limes in the occasional chapter from time to time, but no lemons until much later. Until then, it's **rated M for language**. You were warned.

Anyway, enjoy!

 **Black Tears Don't Hide In Rain**

 **Chapter 1: A chaotic afternoon**

Lucy kicked at a few pebbles on the street grumbling about prices and keys, when she heard a bunch of girls squeal in delight. Curious, she walked over to them. "Hey!" she greeted them cheerily. "What's going on?"

One of the girls gasped. "You haven't heard? The Salamander's in town!"

"Oh my gods, really?!" Lucy usually didn't traffic with gossip, but she wasn't about to let her chance of meeting a celebrity slip away. "But why would he visit a small port city like Hargeon?"

"Who cares why he's here! The reason doesn't change the fact that he's really here!"

Lucy couldn't argue with that. When the group of friends asked Lucy if she wanted to go with them to meet Salamander, she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

On the way over to where Salamander was, Lucy's foot snagged on an uneven flagstone and tripped. Attempting to keep herself on her feet, she took a few clumsy steps and ran face-first into a wall. Or at least, it felt like a wall.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, blondie."

That voice. Oh sweet Mavis, that voice! Just the sound of it was enough to melt Lucy's heart. It was ritch and dark, alluring and terrifying. It was beautiful beyond explination, but she could tell that the owner of the voice was extremely dangerous. If Lucy had to make a comparison, she'd say it was like melted dark chocolate mixed with blood.

"Yo wierdo! You heard what I said?!"

Lucy snapped out of the trance-like state she was in and looked up to see a man in a cloak. His hood was drawn, and he was wearing a white, scaly-looking scarf, but from what little she could see, he was gorgeous. "Huh?" she uttered, sounding very unintelligent.

"I said, watch where you're going!"

"I-Im s-sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" Lucy stammered.

The guy snorted. "I know. That's why you're still alive." Then he turned and walked away, cloak billowing outward to reveal an open vest. The end of his scarf fluttered in the breeze. Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, and the guy's scarf came loose. The current of air smacked the length of stark-white fabric into Lucy's face. Between the time when the scarf hit her and when she peeled it off, the stranger dissapeared, so Lucy decided to keep it until (if ever) she saw him again. She folded it up and put it in her purse and went back to her new little group of friends.

When Lucy rejoined the group of girls, she could see they were just as shocked by what happened as she was.

"Did you see his torso?" one of the girls giggled as they continued onto their destination. "You could grind meat on those abs!"

Another girl snickered at her friend's remark. "Yeah, and his chest was perfect! What did you notice?" The question was directed at Lucy.

Lucy's face heated up as she blushed. "His voice."

"His… voice." a third girl said, clearly unimpressed. "That's all?"

"Did you even hear it?!" Lucy exclaimed breathlessly. "If he asked me to, I would've done anything he wanted without a second thought!"

The girls were more intrigued than ever.

They continued to chat with each other until they reached an enormous horde of girls circling around someone. They heard screaming, swooning, and a whole lot of "Salamander-san!" They all looked at each other and broke out into laughter as they merged with the crowd. Somehow, Lucy lost her new-found friends, and in the process of finding them got pushed into the middle of the circle. There was a guy standing there, a guy she had never seen before.

Lucy pointed at the guy, and in a confused tone asked "Who the fuck are you?"

He didn't look very offended. In fact, he was acting really cocky when he responded. "Hello, beautiful lady! You must have heard of me by now. I'm the illustrious Salamander!" he shouted the last part while striking a really dumb pose.

"No you're not." Lucy said flippantly. "But what you really are is the worst con artist I've ever seen."

"What ever do you mean, young lady?" It was a well-rehearsed line.

"For starters, the real Salamander's hair is pink, he's sometimes followed by a blue cat, he always wears a cloak…" she saw the cracks in his facade deepen and spread as she listed more and more reasons why. "And to top it all off, the real Salamander hates people!"

All the girls were silent for a few seconds. Then out of nowhere, someone shouted "Get that fraud!" and they crashed down on the navy-blue haired idiot. Lucy was pushed out of the crowd, but she didn't care.

* * *

Lucy ended up getting bored of Hargeon by midday, so she bought a one-way ticket for Magnolia.

As Lucy boarded the train, she saw the cloaked guy from earlier sitting in a booth hunched over like he wasn't feeling very well. Sitting next to him was a blue cat.

Lucy walked over to the guy, and touched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Natsu's got motion sickness. He'll be fine."

Lucy looked around for a small child, as that was what the voice sounded like.

"No, silly, I'm over here."

She looked at the oddly colored cat, and saw an unusual intelligence shine in it's eyes.

"Hi! I'm Happy!"

"A talking cat?!" Lucy screamed in shock.

Then her attention was drawn back to the guy, whose cloak had slipped off. She could now see that he was not a man, but a boy around her age. Eighteen, maybe nineteen at the most. And he had spiky, bright pink hair. Lucy reached into her purse and pulled out the scarf, and she finally put two and two together. The kid right in front of her, incapacitated with motion sickness, was none other than Natsu Drakon, Fairy Tail's resident Chaos Dragon Slayer.

As frightened as she was by this new information, Lucy's kindness outweighed her fear. "Move it, cat." She shoved Happy out of the way, then took his seat. She gently pulled Natsu toward her, and his head landed in her lap. Natsu nuzzled her thigh, took a deep breath in through his nose, and let it out in a gentle sigh. Before Lucy could blink, he was fast asleep.

"So, what's your name?" the blue cat asked.

Lucy smiled nervously. "My name is Lucy Heart-" She stopped herself mid sentence.

"Your last name is Heart? So that's why you're so caring!"

"Yeah, exactly…" Lucy let the little blue animal believe the misconception. She nervously started to pet Natsu's silky pink hair surprised at how soft it was, but jerked her hand away when he started to make a weird rolling, rumbling noise. Cautiously, Lucy slowly placed her palm on Natsu's chest. "Holy shit, I think he's purring!"

Of course, the cat found it hilarious.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm back!**

 **I know what you're thinking: "This is a little bit too much for a first meeting." Well, you're not wrong. It is a bit much. However, it's going to tie into the next chapter. (Natsu feels humiliated at needing help from a human)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I need to know how many people like it and if I should continue it.**

 **Thanks always!**

 **WillVanry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. This story is of my own design and is not Canon in any way.**

A/N: I think I should tell you that some bad shit happened in this story's past which Natsu may or may not have played a part in, intentionally or not. Because of said events, a select few people actually despise Natsu as a sentient being instead of just hating and fearing him because of his lineage. It will all be explained in time, if the story even lasts long enough.

And now I shall leave you to ponder the meaning of that cryptic message.

(p.s. Mirajane hasn't grown out of her punk stage, so she's just the same as when she was a teen.)

Enjoy the chapter!

 **Black Tears Don't Hide In Rain**

 **Chapter 2: What about a Fairy's tail?**

The train pulled into Magnolia Station, and when the locomotive came to a complete halt, Lucy shook Natsu's shoulder. "Hey, get up. We're in Magnonlia." she said, not trying to be particularly quiet.

Natsu's eyes slowly opened, and Lucy was truly shocked. Instead of the regular colors, the whites of Natsu's eyes were obsidian in shade, and his usually dull onyx irises had turned an icy blue. However, the unnatural colors faded and it was just Natsu. That is, if there really was a "just him" moment when the father of the person lying on your lap could wipe an entire kingdom off the map for amusement.

"Sorry." he mumbled when he saw the shock on her face. "Nightmare."

Through his barely parted lips, Lucy saw fangs. Not the usual pointy quarter-inch canines that were a trademark feature of Dragon Slayers, but full inch-long razor sharp snakelike fangs.

"Whatever. You wanna join Fairy Tail, right?"

Lucy was overjoyed. Here was one of the most famous Fairy Tail mages, offering her a formal invitation to join her dream guild. "Oh, hell yes!" she yelled jubilantly, all fear evaporated.

Natsu grunted. Then the Dragon Slayer turned and walked out of the train car.

Of course, Lucy followed him. She was surprised when he strolled right through the center of Kardia Cathedral and went through a back door made of obsidian. Then the confusion faded when she remembered a small article about adding a back door exclusively for Natsu when he kept tearing the wall down because he was too lazy to go around it.

When they reached the guild, Natsu kicked the door open.

Natsu's voice rang out, cold and dark. "Grey! We've got a new recruit, so you better keep your godsdamn clothes on today!"

"Go shove it up your ass!" came the very obnoxious reply.

* * *

As boisterous as Fairy Tail's reputation said it was, this was completely over the top. Everyone was either laughing and drinking or yelling and fighting.

"Hey, you destructive fuck!" yelled a woman with completely white hair.. "I'm gonna knock you off your high horse today"

Natsu sighed and casually sidestepped to neatly dodge the fist the woman had thrown in his direction. "Well, you see, I don't believe that's quite possible at your level." he said, sounding very bored. "And you're just as destructive as I am."

Lucy recognized the woman as Mirajane, Fairy Tail's most popular model. She wanted to squeal with delight and ask for her autograph, but now was clearly not the time.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" the woman shouted, radiating a vile energy that made Lucy feel a little sick. "Looks like I'll have to go all-out! _SATAN SOUL_!"

An even darker aura suddenly overwhelmed the first one, even to the point that Lucy could barely breathe, and her legs almost gave out from under her.

"Don't think You're the only one with inner demons, Mira!" Natsu shouted as his skin darkened to an onyx black, and light blue patterns swirled around his body, and scales started to slowly form on his arms and cheekbones. "For me, it's quite fucking literal!" He caught Mira's ankle and threw her into another pile of brawlers.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The Chaos Dragon Slayer had dragonified right in front of her. Natsu's new look was beautiful, but deadly. Like a gem-encrusted sword covered in blood.

Another person with snow-white hair leapt into the fray, but this one was a very musclebound male shouting about things that are or aren't manly enough. Natsu promptly kicked him through the roof.

"Excuse me, young lady." The voice was cool and slick, reminding Lucy of a fresh sheet of ice. "Do you have any spare pants I can borrow?"

Lucy looked at the shirtless raven-haired male next to her, and realized his shirt wasn't the only clothes he was missing. She shut her eyes, but before she could voice her shocked scream, a foot connected with the side of his head.

"Get away from her, Ice Princess!"

The voice was thick and sweet, reminding Lucy of honey, but it had an edge to it that turned the honey into poison. ' _It must be Natsu._ ' she thought. ' _Only he has a voice like that_.'

"Listen up, morons, because I'll only say this once!" Natsu growled as he put a hand on top of Lucy's head. "This one is mine! Harm her and… Well, you have an imagination for a reason, so use it."

Lucy did unfortunately use hers, and shuddered. She knew Natsu wasn't nicknamed "Son of Acnologia" for no reason. And then the other part of Lucy's brain registered exactly what he had said.

"Wait, hold up… Yours?" Lucy had opened her eyes and turned to face the Dragon Slayer with a look of annoyance on her face and her hands on her hips. "Look, you're absolutely gorgeous and all, but we just met this morning, so I'm gonna have to say hell no to that.".

Everyone was expecting a blast of magic, so nobody was prepared for the tirade of giggles that burst from his lips.

"Oh, you are just a treat!" Natsu said, chuckling. "No, I meant that you're my partner. You must need money, and I definitely need someone new to talk to. Everyone around here bores me."

* * *

Well, he was right about Lucy needing money. The place she got was a steal at only seventy thousand Jewels, but she still needed a source of income.

As Lucy exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam and walked through her living room, she thought she caught a glimpse of something bright pink. Curious, she decided to take a look, and-

"Hey."

"Oh, hello Natsu." Lucy replied casually. "Wait… NATSU?!"

"Happy was here, but I sent him home, so now it's just me." Natsu muttered. "I stopped him from tearing up your wallpaper though."

Lucy took a quick look around her apartment and noticed a small portion of her wall covered with claw marks. "Oh my gods, my landlady's going to kill me!"

Natsu grunted. "Yeah, thought you'd say that." Then he reached into his pocket and brought out a few sizable black crystals, each roughly an inch long. "Here, take these. Sell them, use them, whatever you want.

As the crystals fell onto Lucy's palm, she recognized them as large diamond lacrima shards, a magic material witch could store immense amounts of magical energy. Not only were the lacrima themselves virtually priceless because of their size and type, Lucy could tell that they were filled completely with magic which made them worth even more.

"N-no way!" Lucy stammered, looking at. "There's no way I could accept these!"

"Why not? I've got more." Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu quizzically. "Are you kidding me?! These things are priceless, and they're filled with your personal magic!"

Natsu picked one of the shards, put it in his mouth, and swallowed. Then to Lucy's surprise, he spit a clear crystal out onto his hand. "Better?"

"How the hell did you do that?" Lucy asked, very startled.

Natsu grinned at Lucy mischievously. "They call me a Chaos Dragon Slayer, but that's not quite accurate. My father and I don't feed off of chaos and discord, we eat magic."

"Wait, your dad?" Lucy asked in total confusion. "What do you mean?"

Natsu grimaced. "The nickname that people have me, the 'Son of Acnologia' is unfortunately more accurate than they know."

A feeling of dread crawled down Lucy's spine. She was pretty sure she knew what Natsu meant, but decided to confirm what he meant. "You mean, he was your adoptive father, right? Or maybe he was your teacher, and a father-like figure?"

Natsu chuckled, but there was no humor in the sound. "He's a human. A Dragon Slayer like me." Then he dragonified and waved his scaly clawed hand in Lucy's direction. "You See this? This is only a partial transformation. He can turn all the way into a full dragon, which is why everyone thinks he's an actual dragon."

Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Or her luck. She was in the same room as the biological son of the most feared creature in Fiore.

And only now did she remember that she was dressed only in a towel.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the wait. I had hit a writer's block, but my friend helped me through it. Believe me when I say that it was hard, and I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but there were more than a few IRL issues that I had to deal with. Anyway, let me know how you liked the chapter, and PM me if you want to see something in the next chapter. It's going to cover the Everlue experience, so you can count on a few laughs.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **WillVanry.**


End file.
